


Coming Loose

by youhaveheart



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Universe, Human Loki, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhaveheart/pseuds/youhaveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his terrorising attack on New York, Odin punishes Loki by casting him out of Asgard. Just as he had with Thor, Odin stripped him of his powers and sent him to live amongst the mortals he'd despised so badly, but with one less thing - his memory. Loki has no recollection of who he was or what he'd done. He was seemingly just an average human.</p><p>Except what happens when the wall in his mind begins to slip and it leads him right back to Tony Stark, who just happens to have a great memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Both my first Loki/Tony and Avengers fic. This is set after The Avengers, but none of the events in Thor: TDW or Iron Man 3 apply here. I'm super excited, let's do this!

Asgard looked just as it had the last time he had set foot in the righteous realm; its prideful pillars still reached to the skies in a gleaming gold, brilliant sunshine still shone from above through the high glass ceilings, bouncing off the crystal-blue rivers with a heavenly glow. It did not bare it’s scars as Earth did, not a single thing dared show any sign of weakness or dread, to crack or crumble, to even as much as hint that his actions on Midgard had taken any toll on this world whatsoever, but they had – oh, Loki knew they had. It was all so very well disguised; Asgard’s own dark cloud shadowed entirely in one corner of the room, hidden amongst the stony faces of those he once lived amongst, tucked up beside the throne.

 

A whole civilisations implosion – the betrayal and burden worth of thousands, weighing down on one woman’s shoulders.

 

“Hello, Mother.” Loki drawled, the shackles claiming his wrists and neck doing nothing to bind his silver tongue “Have I made you proud?”

 

Frigga did not react with an answer, keeping her heavy head cast to the side and sullen eyes pinned to the floor, refusing to spare a glance towards the boy she had raised and called her own, only to find a monster in chains staring back. Though her back was stiff and straight her fingers shook with tell-tale grief, and Loki could sense she was only the gentlest push from bending and breaking in two.

 

“You shall not speak with her!” An unequivocal voice boomed from above, Loki’s piercing green gaze lingering on his fragile mother for a moment more before sweeping across to meet a single eye that harboured more blazing rage than a gas giant.

“The prisoner will be brought before me.” Odin ordered, punctuated with the boom of the underside of his sceptre against marble floor.

 

The two guards that were restraining Loki on the length of unyielding chain, as though he were some rabid dog in need of a muzzle, yanked him forward roughly, lining him up with the All-Father. The traitor who had once called himself _his_ father, who sat on the very throne he’d once promised Loki had chance to succeed – oh the sheer irony that they called _him_ the God of Lies. Loki gave a dark chuckle.

 

“I really don’t see what all the fuss is about. I went down to Midgard to claim the throne I deserved, to rule as their benevolent God. Just like you.”

 

“You cannot rule them, Loki, we are not Gods! We are born, we live, we die, just as humans do.”

 

“Please.” Loki scoffed, war-blemished face contorting in mild distaste “They are all but a pack of feculent animals. I am _nothing_ like them.”

 

“And that!” Odin bellowed “Is why you’ll never be a King. You think yourself above the mortals of Midgard, of the Aesir, even as the Frost Giant that you are. And for that, you are less than them all. The only reason you are still breathing is because Frigga has wished it so, she still claims you as her own. But you are not my son, and you deserve nothing less than a sentence to death! Son of Laufey, in the name of the King, I hereby strip you of your power – which without, you shall soon wither and perish and those of the lives you have taken!”

 

The blinding bolt of pure energy that erupted from Odin’s sceptre tore across the throne room with a crack to shake the heavens and a heat to boil the seas, sparking wildly with electricity, and colliding directly in the center of Loki’s chest. The wail of agony that tore through his throat echoed around the high walls, the cold floor seeming to rush to his aid as his legs buckled and he fell to his knees in excruciating pain; the unbearable sensation of lightning shooting through his veins, of needles delving through his brain – and just as soon as the torture began, it was gone.

 

Loki braced his sweating palms on the smooth floor beside his knees, body trembling with aftershock, chest heaving with sharp draws of desperate breath, and yet despite himself, weak and powerless, he hacked another laugh.

 

“Is that…really…the best punishment…you can dream?” Loki raised his bowed head with a sneer, tongue lapping up the single droplet of blood that crept from the corner of his mouth.

 

“You may notice Loki, that despite your lack of power, the Aesir skin I forged you that day when I saved you from the sure clutches of death still remains. Do you wish to know its purpose?” Odin’s voice was steady, level. The calm before the storm “As punishment for your ignorance and actions against the mortals of Midgard, you are banished to live out the remainder of your years on Earth. You will be stripped of not only your power, but your memories, of everything you were and you’ve done. You will live and die amongst them, as they are!”

 

Loki’s breathing slowed, shoulders collapsing in as the realisation of his true punishment soaked through his skin into his muscles.

 

“I…what? No, you can’t-“

“Loki Laufeyson, I hereby curse you mortal…”

“No!” Loki snarled, baring grit teeth “You dare not-“

“…and cast you out!”


End file.
